Windows such as vehicle windows sometimes include laminated glass layers. Laminated glass may be used, for example, to provide strength to front windshields. It can be challenging, however, to incorporate desired features into vehicle windows without creating structures that are vulnerable to damage or that do not offer desired levels of performance.